My little brother
by Pinkdellic
Summary: Cause we're brother from the start, a short story about what Tatsuya feel about his bound with Taiga, after the lose from the match..


**Pairing:** Himuro / Kagami

**Rating:** T / K (?)... obviously not a M rated..

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket and all the character inside isn't mine is it's mine sure it'll be Kuroko no harem /slap...

**A/N: **Just a little short drabble from me, to relieve my stress hahaha... sorry for theGrammatic error flying there...

* * *

.

.

In the midst of the night, laying there a particular man, with a small beauty under his right eyes. His grey eyes glinted in the moonlight, the wind passed by his room as sit at the side of the window, blowing his black silky hair. To be beaten by his used to be little brother.. how should he put it? it isn't like he hadn't prepared for this, but to feel it for real, it's kinda hurt. "It isn't the first time thought." He looks again to the ring, that bound the red haired teen. He bring the ring up under the moonlight, turn it around with his finger.

"Tatsuya, I don't care if you don't called yourself my big brother anymore, hell I don't care if you still accept me as your little brother either… but for me you're still my brother.. and rival."

"Hmph.. you are still hadn't changed at all Taiga." he throw the the ring up and catch it before it fall to the floor. "Still soft hearted, you're too kind to your own good." The grip on his hold get tighter as remembering the memories back then, when he still lived at the state, playing his basketball and the first meeting with the red haired kid. How that red orbs widen opened in surprised as he told him that he will teach him basketball.

"Don't worry! I'll do my best."

to think that he'll be beaten by the person that he teached. He closed his eyes, enjoying the night breeze as it blowing his black hair. His lips rose up, a faint sad smile come across his face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hehehe… well.. I.. I never had a brother but, if I did.. I'm sure he will be like you."

To tell he doesn't feel anything that time, obviously that was a lie. After seeing the innocent smile that the red haired kid have and spent almost every day with him, he was sure to feel something too, happy. Yes he was happy that time, he felt the same like the red haired kid. After teaching him basketball, spent almost everyday with him, that is impossible if he isnt feel something toward the red haired kid.

That's why he decided to give that ring… cause he felt like they are brother after all..

"That's the proof.. That shows we're brother."

And that happened, the time that they have to face each other again, the time when he feel that the little brother that he teached will surpass him. He is a prideful man, his pride won't allow him, someone who called him big brother pass beyond him, not forget that he's the one who introduce Kagami to basketball yet, he isn't "gifted" as the other kid.

"I told you to pull no punches.."

….

"I… I never wanted to be your enemy.. I don't want to lose you as my brother Tatsuya.."

Without Himuro realized, a drop of tears start to making it's way on his cheeks, falling to his hands. "I was the one who give it to you, yet I was the one who want to throw this away too." said him, remembering the time when he said they will put the ring on the bet, to put the symbol of their brotherhood.

He realized at today match, the hesitate at the red orbs eyes, the will to saved their relationship. Though at the end Seirin win the game and that time, finally he see the real ability of the person he used to call his little brother, Kagami Taiga. If he is the prodigy, then that red haired teen is the gifted. No matter how skillful he is, without the gift it's impossible to surpass him.

"Never give up."

He opened his eyes, looking at the ring once more, grip it tightly before putting it back on his neck. "I won't stop here.. it isn't like the end of my game." he said as looking up at the clear night sky. "He isn't even give up for our bound, and shouldn't I be proud as his big brother." The smile on his face changed, it isn't that painful and sad smile anymore but a sweet and caring smile that he always showed, when he thought of someone he loved.

"Cause he's the little brother that I proud of."

* * *

**A/N**: I accept a critic review when it's a constructive review that can make me improved my writing :DD


End file.
